A Robin's Return
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Book Three of The Return Series: After the events of Black Frost's Return, Black Frost and Nightwing find themselves in a new situation; parenthood. Only this story is of their child, Mary Grayson. Find out about her life as the daughter of Nightwing and Black Frost in this short story. Published: April 25, 2018.


A Robin's Return

 **In light of season 3 of Young Justice, I decided to write all my thoughts down on the last idea I had for my Young justice Return series.**

Robin number six was born almost ten years after the events with the Court of Owls. She was born as Mary Lucy Rose Martha Wayne Grayson Miller. Named by Frederica Miller-Grayson and Richard Grayson, and named after her dad's mother, her mother's sister, her grandmother on her mother's side, and her grandpa's mother.

It got confusing and complicated when it wasn't explained right. Years of practice and experience helped her with explanations in plenty of different kinds of situations. That comes later though.

On the day she was born, there was panic. The Watchtower had been called from The Nest for a medical emergency.

They didn't know what was happening. What could possibly be the cause of the call? The Nest and its residents are more than capable when holding themselves in a fight, let alone getting injured. Wasn't The Nest more equipped than the Watchtower?

It became clear to why the emergency call was placed when the two heroes emerged from the Zeta beams. One holding the other.

The one that was being held was also very, very much pregnant. Well, it's better explained as very, very much going into labor.

That shocked everyone who was on the Watchtower and it wasn't until Black Frost, now known as Winter Angel, screamed out in pain and anger for them to move that someone finally moved.

With some persuasion, Nightwing stayed back in the main room with Green Arrow. Sometime later when he was calm enough and wasn't hyperventilating, Dick was able to go into the hastily put together delivery room.

Wonder Woman was at Winter Angel's side, holding her hand when Nightwing came in. He took over for her and waited as his wife crashed his hand from the pain of childbirth.

Oh, boy. Everyone was freaking out in the main room. And everyone was called in.

Especially The Big Bat, the Birds, and the kids.

Lian Nguyen-Harper wasn't even ten years old yet when this happened. Donald and Dawn West-Allen are almost two years younger than the young archer-assassin child.

They were confused on why everyone was so nervous. It was only a child, right? Wrong. The child that was born that night was not and will never be "only a child." She was so much more than anyone could have imagined. Maybe even more than that.

They all looked up as Winter Angel was brought into the main room in a wheelchair and a bundle of blanket in her arms.

They all waited for something to happen or someone to say something. Black Frost finally smiled at them all with a tired look on her face.

It was then announced; welcome to the world, Mary Lucy Rose Martha Wayne Grayson Miller. The Six Robin, the Last Robin, and the Nine Nightwing. Oops, spoilers.

Twenty-one years later and she would be one of the most feared heroes. At age twenty-one she would be Nightwing and...well, let's go back to the early events after she was born.

Mary was brought to The Nest after she and her mother was well enough from the wonderful process called childbirth. It was going for the two heroes as they had Stan and Spike to watch the little bird as Winter Angel went off and saved the world or did the usual hero things. Occasionally, Lucy and Fred were at The Nest and helped babysitting while Winter Angel and Nightwing went off and did their own thing.

Everything was going pretty normal, with a few visits to other heroes; Mary turned four with minimum problems. I did say minimum.

Before she was born, her parents went up against the Owls. They succeeded in stopping the Court, the talons, and made sure they wouldn't see the light of day again. As the six Robin grew up, she realized how much her parents had done up to that point.

While the talons were trapped in a vault called The Freezer, they had managed to escape at times. Hundreds, sometimes thousands, of talons would escape from the depths of The Nest, and flood into the main areas of the facility.

After a few surprise attacks of a hoard of talons, she decided it was time for her to get proper training. Mary was already skilled in her father's heritage, and she had the grace of her mother. Now she wanted to use her balanced and grace to beat the living - to help others with fighting. Yeah, it wasn't because of her wanting to be like her uncle Jason or anything.

Anyway, it took her months of convincing her dad to get him to train her. Well, a few months of begging, good sound logical reasoning, threats, pranks, puppy dog eyes, and her mother's glare. Yeah, Winter Angel was the one to convince Richard Grayson to train his daughter.

Mary was so happy and excited; she had freaked and hugged him, hard. Winter Angel laughed at her husband's face as their daughter crushed his ribs. She gently told Mary to let go and reminded her about watching her super strength. Mary let go quickly with squeaked apologies.

It was a nice laughing moment between Mother and Daughter at Dick's breathless expense. One of a few good moments.

Until things went downhill.

Before Mary Grayson-Miller was born, there were some changes in the Bat Family. With what happened to the first Batgirl in the last battle with the Court of Owls, she lost all feeling in her legs. Barbara Gordon retired from being Batgirl and became Oracle. She then met one Stephanie Brown who is the daughter of Cluemaster. Barbara ended up taking Stephanie underneath her wing.

Stephanie Brown became to the second Batgirl.

Sometime later, the Joker got his hands on the third Robin. Tim Drake was tortured by the psychotic clown and was driven to insanity in the end when he shot and killed the Joker. Making Tim Drake the second to kill the clown.

Jason Todd was the first. It wasn't a huge thing, seeing as he's the Red Hood and it was expected. Still, Red Hood shot him in the head and his body fell into a river. That should have killed the villain.

Then came Cassandra Cain, the Black Bat. With Tim Drake not out as Robin, Stephanie took the mantle. She became the fourth Robin and first female Robin as Cassandra took over the Batgirl mantle.

A little later, Tim Drake got better and was going to be Robin again, that's when the fifth Robin came along. Damian Wayne has a very...difficult personality. Not even a year he had come into his father's life, Bruce Wayne 'died'. The Bird's then became The Bat.

This will get complicated.

The first Batman was Bruce Wayne. The second was Dick Grayson. The third was also Bruce Wayne. The fourth was Jason Todd because why not. The fifth was Tim Drake. The sixth was Dick Grayson.

Then Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson again. Don't ask, in those days things were crazy.

That's about the time when Bruce Wayne 'died'. Yeah, that happened before Bruce was 'killed'. So, Dick Grayson what he was doing and stayed at Wayne Manor to be Batman. He met Damian Wayne, took him under his wing, and made him Robin.

That didn't go well with Tim Drake. Without giving his older brother a chance to explain himself, Tim left. He official became Red Robin, which was overdue. He had been Robin far too long, the third Robin needed to go off and become his own hero.

While most of the bats were off doing their own things, Alfred, Dick, and Damian stayed at the Manor. In the time Dick and Damian spent together, they got close. As close as Father and Son. Unfortunately, Bruce came back right as everything settled into a good, normal routine.

Dick left to go back to The Nest and Damian was giving to Bruce as the new Robin.

Now, onto the Nightwing!

The first was Dick Grayson. The second was Jason Todd; long unknown story. The third was Dick Grayson. The fourth was Tim Drake; long unknown story. The fifth was Jason Todd; another long unknown story. The sixth was Tim Drake; another long unknown story. The seventh was Dick Grayson. And the eighth was Damian Wayne.

The story behind all of that is half-unknown. Dick Grayson gave up being Nightwing at one point when he realized he needed to be Renegade full-time. He couldn't be half-Nightwing, half-Renegade. Dick chose to be an anti-hero/criminal over being a hero.

It didn't even seem like a tough decision, he just chose. He chose with little to no problem. That all happened before Mary was born, and her dad never said anything about the topic. Mary never understood her father's decision until later in her life.

For now, she's only in training at age four.

Mary's life got crazier from there on.

She started training at age four, met other heroes before and after then, and went out for the first time with her parents at age six. She met Lian, Dawn, and Donald during her third nightly patrol. It went pretty well. Mary, or Firecracker after her aunt's mantle/nickname, had been hyper with a fierce and powerful ability to take down anyone who comes in her way.

The speedster twins were impressed, but the archer seemed to be upset at the fact Firecracker outdid her. Guess jealousy can be red instead of green. Though no one can mistake what was obvious, the Tornado Twins, Speedy, and Firecracker made a good team. Maybe one day the four can be a great team. Maybe one day.

Things were going pretty well for the young Grayson-Miller...until they weren't.

Her mother feared for Mary's safety after a few dozen mishaps, her father agreed. At age nine, Mary was sent to the Batcave. She hardly saw her parents after that.

Her uncle Damian still lived at home during that time. He was Robin, but as Firecracker wasn't allowed to go out on most patrols because of her mantle, so Damian stepped down for her. Her father had already told him to take the mantle of Nightwing anyway.

Damian Wayne became Nightwing and moved to Bludhaven soon after.

That's when the youngest bird became Robin! She began to go out on more patrols, helped more with each cases, and got know her grandfather and great-grandfather figure. It was amazing, if only her parents and the rest of her family were there to enjoy it with her…

Mary, now as Robin, continued to see and fight alongside the twins and Speedy. They were becoming good friends. Lian was acting better and warmer when Robin was around, Dawn consistently wanted to do something nice with Mary's long black hair, and Donald…well, she wasn't sure about the male speedster. What was up Don anyway? He was always nervous around the bird and she wasn't sure how to act around the older speedster.

As time went on, everyone could see how much of everything that had really changed. While the bats had changed with mantles, the heroes of other cities were doing the same.

Since Wally West came back to life and Iris Allen gave birth to the twins, Barry Allen passed the mantle of Flash to his nephew for a few years. With Bart Allen at his side, Wally did some great work while being Flash.

It didn't last forever. By the time the twins were ten, Wally went back into retirement, and Barry took back the mantle. Wally really was done with the hero gig.

That's about all that happened up to the point where Mary became Robin.

One would think being Robin would the greatest thing ever, but the birds know the truth. Robins always die.

Every single Robin had died before. Except the third, Tim never died. Mary never figured out if that was a good thing or not. Never could understand if her uncle Tim was lucky or not.

Not even to this day did she know the answer. She always flipped between the two answers. Is he or is he not?

Anyway, Mary became Robin. Her origin story will be explained later, but the basic is her parents dropped her off at the Wayne Manor's doorstep. It wasn't that they didn't love her; it was because they love her. It was dangerous for her to be living with them. So, they dropped her off and disappeared out of their child's life.

She was nine when that all happened.

Damian had been old enough to go off on his own. He gave her Robin and left to take up his Batman's mantle completely. He became Nightwing and operated out of Bludhaven.

That left Mary with her grandpa Bruce and great-grandfather-figure Alfred. And life continued on and complicated itself more.

Bruce found another kid. Another one. He didn't adopt this one, no, he just gave a random kid the Batman mantle and Robin for a partner. Life became disastrous.

Having Terry McGinnis as the fifteenth Batman didn't start off bad. No, it was rocky at the start. That was normal though, there was no indication that-

Lies. There were signs that he loved to act like a spoiled brat.

Within a few years, Terry had finished cutting the other bats off of the Batcave, pushed Alfred out for him to leave, and took down the Justice League. Yeah, it happened.

The sixth Robin waited for the right moment to show her grandfather what Terry was really doing.

A little after she turned fifteen, there was a fight. Terry McGinnis had opened his mouth, and in that moment of frustration, had told Mary she wasn't needed or wanted as a partner. He made a mistake in patrol that led to the criminals getting away. His fault, not Mary's. It didn't matter to Terry if he was the problem or not, he always thought he was the solution.

Mary got fed up with his consist belittling and abuse, even with Grandpa B (Bruce) was there for the arguments. She fled to Bludhaven to Nightwing (Damian Wayne) after that one.

While that was going on, Terry (because he hadn't earned the title of Batman) gained an ally out of Lagoon Boy, who then helped takedown the Justice League. Not intentionally, only they had changed the League for the worst.

With the plan to weed out those who come from a criminal or assassin family. Basically they wanted half of the heroes to not be heroes due to their family. And Mary was no exception to this. In fact, Terry and La'gaan wanted her to be the first one to go.

Far from the truth.

More on that later though, the story continues for the young Robin in a different way. Her parents.

Her parents hadn't exactly been around since that fateful night when they dropped her off at the Batcave. Yes, from time to time her parents would pop up into her life randomly. Bringing Robin along on their missions that led to gunfire, explosions, and death. It was such a fun time for Mary! She got to see how Renegade and Black Frost interact with each other out in the field.

Robin can't say she's never seen her parents act like children before. Yes, she's heard some very childish argument between the two, but those times when she saw them when she was Robin, they were very childish in many ways.

Winter Angel was always seen as the brighter side of Black Frost, more like immature, childish side. She would get the first Robin into some crazy situations and tried to make him laughs as they got out in hilarious ways.

It's one of the reasons why the first Robin hasn't stayed in a dark state of mind. Winter Angel is the one to bring the best of him out. That's why their marriage worked so well. Then when it came to have a child, they were clueless and messed up too much.

Another reason why they shouldn't have had a child. Mary was once again reminded of how many reasons she shouldn't have been born. Life seemed so fair to her.

Anyway, the missions she went on with one of her parents or both of her parents were simple but bloody. Other times, they would take her on a patrol.

This was one of those times, they took out for patrol. Oh! This time her parents took her out for a very special patrol, a birthday patrol. Her seventeenth birthday patrol.

Ignoring the fact it was a few months late, Mary was excited. It was the first time in almost two years since the last time she got to do something with her parents. The current Robin was itching for a fight that only came when her parents were involved.

Oh, how wrong she was going into the night. And how that clear Gotham night was going to change her life forever.

It started when Mary met her parents on the outskirts of Gotham. The three had decided to cut through some of Gotham and patrol some of Bludhaven, before getting something to eat. That was the plan anyway. There was a detour near the ending.

As Robin, Winter Angel, and Renegade were jumping from rooftop to rooftop when Renegade stopped in his tracks. He had turned toward-

"What are you doing?"

The female who was sitting on the dark roof with her legs over the ledge jumped, startled by the voice. "Would you stop that?!" She cried out in frustration.

The male figure raised his arms up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I forget how human you are sometimes!"

Mary Grayson glared at the speedster. "I've always been human!" She snapped.

The Flash softened at the girl in front of him. How did he ever get so lucky? "You were Robin, you're a bird. Birds and Bats don't seem be human at times." He sent the Grayson a soft smile.

Nightwing relaxed at those words. Yes, Nightwing. "Writing about my life story. I promised Em I would write it all down before I die." She snorted at the end of her explanation, going back to her holo-wrist computer.

Donald blinked. His mind couldn't comprehend what the female hero was saying, so he sped over to take a look at her computer. She really was writing her life story, but- "Why are you writing it now?" He asked, worried for her well-being.

The Last Robin was silent. She was too silent in Flash's opinion. "Mar…? Oof!" He blinked five times before he realized he was getting hugged by a sobbing bird. "Hey...Mar-"

"He died, Kid! My dad died!" The youngest Grayson continued to cry into the speedster's chest.

After being around Mary Grayson for all of his life, Donald Wallace Allen knew exactly what to do. Somewhat. First, he ignored the nickname. "I know. I had to watch as you crumbled under what happened." Flash blinked back tears. "I remember worrying about you as you wouldn't move from his side. You were declared to be in a catatonic state of depression." He exhaled shakily. "You wouldn't move, and most of the time wouldn't blink. You wouldn't leave your dad's side." He held the trembling bird tighter. "I know, Mar, I know." A tear escaped his eyes that night.

The two sat there until the sun came up. By that time, Mary was fast asleep. She was finally at peace for once.

Mary never finished writing her life story that day. No, she gave that job to someone else. Now, back to finish her thoughts that night on the roof. About that day on the fateful roof where her dad died.

As Robin, Winter Angel, and Renegade were jumping from rooftop to rooftop when Renegade stopped in his tracks. He had turned toward his wife. Robin huffed and looked around, knowing her parents were talking telepathically.

It took them a few minutes to come to a decision. They had decided that they would go off for a few minutes. The reason? A 'meeting', as in 'late night rooftop meeting'. Mary Grayson should have realized then how much these small choices would change her life so drastically.

She should have realized. Maybe that's why she spent so much time trying to get her parents away from the high roof they were on.

Robin sat on a curb with her back facing the roof, scowling as her parents did who-knows-what. "Are you done yet?" She asked mentally.

"No." Black Frost, because her mother wasn't acting like Winter Angel at the moment, replied back sternly.

Robin huffed with an angry, childish whine. "But...you've been up there for forever!"

Black Frost's usual cold presence was getting warmer from her daughter's whiney sentence. "Robin. Be patient."

Robin sighed, long and hard. "So, how much longer?"

"Robin-" Renegade must have been frustrated because he interrupted his wife, which is a big no-no.

"Robin, shut up. We will be finished soon."

His mental words dug deep into Robin. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Her anger got the best of her. "Yeah, well, I actually have plans with the others tomorrow."

Robin didn't hear a response from the mental link that her mother had set up. She did feel some sort of emotional argument between her parents. An argument that only uses emotions, that's a thing.

Mary Grayson groaned out loud and some of her emotions must have been leaked through her mental walls and into the link, because her father sent some very frustrating and angry non-verbal thoughts.

"What is taking so long? What are you-" She whined.

"Robin." That one word from her dad had her seeing red.

"I don't see why-"

"Mary!"

Finally the young Robin snapped. "I don't know why I came with you! I never want to see again! I hate you!"

There was a moment of silence before her mother spoke up. "Mary, don't turn around. Don't turn around."

Ignoring her mother's words, Robin turned around and was drenched in blood as a body from the roof where her parents were on.

And three weeks later she was in a catatonic state of depression. Not moving, not talking, not eating, and definitely not taking her eyes off of her dad's dead body. His corpse that had covered Mary with blood. As she was sitting by his side, she was still covered in blood.

Everyone had tried their best to get the female hero away from the bedside and cleaned up. After three weeks, they just started to wish for the best. Until the eighth Nightwing heard of what happened. Damian Wayne dressed in the Nightwing suit came into the room, and not looking too much at the body that was laid on the bed, picked Robin up and took her away.

He didn't look back, but she did.

A few months later, Robin had a run-in with Klarion the Witch Boy (though he wasn't much of a boy now that years have passed since the original team members came together). Klarion had found out about her dad's passing and Robin's anger got the best of her.

From that day on, Robin physically remained a seventeen year old, because Klarion had wanted to give her a reminder of what happened to her family when she was seventeen.

Not wanting Klarion to ruin her, she moved on and took everything that was thrown at her. Of course some time later she ran off on her own, not staying in one place for too long. She drifted from staying with her uncle Damian, her uncle Jay, and her uncle Conner.

Things became better. Bruce Wayne came to his senses and took the mantle of Batman away from Terry, but the damage was done. Not only did the damage between Bruce and Mary wouldn't fully go away, there was also the fact that the Justice League was no more. Destroyed from the inside out by Terry and La'gaan.

When Robin was twenty-one, she was called to this big Bat Family dinner. By that time everyone knew what happened between her and Klarion after her dad died. During the dinner, her grandfather announced that her uncle Damian would be the next Batman. Damian turned to Mary and gave her the mantle of Nightwing. She officially moved to Bludhaven.

It was then when Mary Grayson finally found her place. She started to volunteer at a children's hospital in Bludhaven where she would entertain and hang out with the sick kids. It helped keep her mind off of her own sickness.

Right, that wasn't mentioned yet. When her dad died and her mother wasn't seen or heard from (another thing that wasn't mentioned as of yet), Mary started to lose her senses. It began with her vision leaving her completely, then her hearing was going out, and then her sense of smell wasn't the greatest.

Anyway, she met this little girl at the hospital named Emilia. Nightwing would call her Em for short. They became inseparable.

Too bad that Em's cancer was beating her.

There were so many nights were Nightwing would fight too hard and end up crying. Her family and friends didn't understand what was happening to her. Mary wanted it that way.

That's when Nightwing pulled her friends, Lian (Red Arrow), Donald (Kid Flash), and Dawn (Impulse), into the loop.

Now, Nightwing, along with the rest of The Team would beat some of the Central City villains to record 'music videos' for the kids at the hospital. It was the most fun they ever had together, and even the villains enjoyed it as they got some free time away from heroes to do what they wanted within reason.

It worked. And everyone was (mostly) happy about the arrangement.

As Nightwing got worse, and went against the medical advice of five or six different doctors and medical personal, her relationship with Em went deeper than just friends. They became like mother and daughter.

She really shouldn't have thought that. Once Em had gone through eleven different surgeries, her (rich) parents had died in a fire. She was in and out of the hospital during that time. Emilia, when she was home and not practically living in a hospital bed would sneak Nightwing into her room late at night so they could hang out together.

When the fire happened, Em was fourteen and declared cancer-free.

During the fire, Nightwing was off-world and in another dimension. Her father wasn't. He ended up coming back ten years after he died. Mary didn't know the whole story behind that, she knew later on that Richard Grayson died for her.

The other details weren't so clear.

That didn't matter at the moment as her dad tried to help Em's parents. They didn't survive. That's when Nightwing was pulled aside by Em's nurse and encouraged her to adopt the young teen.

So, she did.

Because Mary comes from a rich family, Emilia was able to go to college and medical school. She then became a doctor.

Nightwing gave Em the codename Doc McStuffins. It was their inside joke.

Life was pretty good now that her parents came back into her life. She spent time with her family and friends. She was having the time of her life.

Later on, when things were looking grim for the children of Gotham, Nightwing brought music into the city and theater became her one of her passions.

She met so many cool and talented people in the theater world. Dave was one of them. He was the best of them all-

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice spoke from the shadows.

The author stopped what he was doing. "Nothing. Just finishing your life story."

"Dave…"

Dave sighed and turned around with his hands up in the air. "I may have started to-"

"Put words in my mouth. That's exactly what you've done." Instead of being angry, Nightwing came closer to him with an amused smile.

"I may have added in the last part as a joke." Dave turned back around to read what he wrote.

The black and blue hero hummed, looking over what was written after she had given the piece to her fellow theater performer. "You missed a few things." Was all she said about the topic.

"What?" Dave asked, moving closer to see what she didn't see.

She sighed. "You forgot about the part where I get my wings."

Dave frowned. "Well, uh-"

"What about the part where Lex Luther found out about my wings and cut them off."

"Huh, I didn't-"

"And then he took my wings and made them trophies that he could show off."

"Did that really-"

"And other thing! I don't see the parts where I sold off to the highest bidder on so many occasions!"

"WHAT!"

There was a sudden wind and a hero dressed in red stood in the room.

Nightwing looked at the hero, then back at Dave. "And there's the fact that Kid Flash became The Flash and we got married after I would break his nose with my fist every time I would see him."

Flash blinked. "What? What did I just walk in on?" He looked at Dave for an answer.

Dave blinked a few times, shrugging. He's met The Flash before, he's just not sure what is going on himself. "I don't know, I was only writing Nightwing's life story."

Said hero hit her forehead in quiet hopelessness. Why? Because the male population needs females, very badly.

"All I wanna do is come runnin' home to you,

Come runnin' home to you.

And all my life I promise to keep runnin' home to you,

Keep runnin' home to you…"

Nightwing moved her cloak and reached into one of her utility belt pockets. She pulled out her phone and knew what her dad wanted. She looked at the two other occupants of the room. "I have to go." She turned to Dave with her finger pointed at him. "You fix that." She gestured to the paper he had been writing on.

"Yes, ma'am." He gulped in fear.

Next she turned to her husband. "You..." She walked towards him and slowly placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away with a smile. "You are making breakfast from me when I get back. Okay?"

Donald sighed in relief. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

Mary grinned. "Don't wait up for me!" She laughed as she ran towards the window, but a light blue portal sucked her in before she could.

One of her usual exits.

Dave spoke up suddenly. "She's one of a kind."

"Yeah." Her husband agreed, staring at the place she had disappeared at.

"I guess you have to get going too?"

"Yeah. I have heroing to do-"

The story stopped mid-sentence.

"Whoa, okay, I did not say that." Donald yelled coming into the main area of the Watchtower.

Nightwing looked back at the Robins that surrounded her with a knowing look. "Yeah, he totally did."

The group of young Robins laughed.

Yeah, Robins. After Mary became Nightwing there wasn't another Robin. So, the children of Gotham spoke up and demanded to be Robin. There were only fourteen Robins at this time.

Flash shook his head. "Fine, but I wasn't the one addicted to root beer."

Nightwing mockingly gasped. "I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"You two sound like an old married couple!" The group of teens and pre-teens laughed.

That's when the two heroes joined forces and went after the Robins.

Those kids learned their lesson that day. Don't get Nightwing angry. They should have known that by how she plays the drums. Though she is great at it, Nightwing can hit very hard when he wants to.

Anyway, that's basically the story of the sixth Robin. I didn't go into too many details, she is a bird and they are more secretive than bats.

The reason for the numbering of Robins, Nightwings, and Batmans (men?) is because they figured numbering can keep track of who was who. It did help with everything going on.

But now, the story of the sixth Robin is done. I would have gone into more detail if it wasn't for the fact that this could get into the wrong hands. And if it does, Nightwing will handle it.

This is goodbye.

The story of Mary Lucy Rose Martha Wilson Wayne Grayson Miller Allen is over. Wilson? Oh, she spent time training under her great-uncle Slade around the time she became Nightwing.

Now, as for me, my name is Emilia Kelly Johnson adoptive daughter of Donald Wallace Allen and Mary Lucy Rose Martha Wilson Wayne Grayson Miller Allen.

Goodbye.


End file.
